The present invention relates to dryer devices and, more particularly, to a device mountable to an outlet of a furnace when in use so as to dry out articles, and that dissembles into stackable elements when stored.
Gloves, mittens, shoes and other articles of clothing are difficult to dry on the inside when sweat and moisture from snow, rain and perspiration saturate them. As such, this moisture and sweat cause foul odor and wet and cold extremities. Drying such articles is a costly process when utilizing gas or electric dryers as gloves, mittens and outdoor articles are designed to keep water from entering, and so when saturated they can take enormous amounts of energy to dry using the current systems. Current dryer systems for such articles not only require lengthy dry time and added electricity costs, they are also not portable or easily storable, and may be fire hazards if too makeshift.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device mountable to an outlet of an already-running furnace when in use so as to safely and efficiently dry out articles, and that dissembles into stackable elements when stored.